


A Clash Among the Evil ( WIP )

by metaaaaaz



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaaaaaz/pseuds/metaaaaaz
Summary: Taking place 300 years after Nightmare's defeat, Dream Land has been at peace, with no monsters, no chaos, and no more fear. However, Meta Knight senses a business many light-years away in space, dreading it will come here and plunge everything into chaos once more, but he was unaware that an evil ninja will be returning, seeking revenge. The sinister force will send many waves of (new) monsters, wanting to capture Meta Knight and destroy the planet.After getting badly injured while protecting Tiff, Meta Knight realizes it will take more than him, Kirby, Sword, and Blade to take on all the monsters that set foot on this planet all while defending himself.
Relationships: Blade Knight/Sword Knight (Kirby), King Dedede/Meta Knight
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Tiff is older in this fic, she's a Teenager, her hair is down, she wears star earrings, a medallion Meta Knight gave to her, and she's now slightly taller than him.
> 
> * Tuff is also older in this fic, he's a pre-teen, his hair still covers his eyes, but he has a little ponytail, he wears a crimson scarf, the pocket knife Meta Knight gave him is in his pocket, and he's close to Tiff's height.
> 
> * A Parallel Nightmare Enterprises Saleswoman is an OC!! Her skin color is like Parallel Nightmare's, her hair covers her eyes and is red with a white streak in it, and she wears a black suit.

― Within Dreamland, Kirby would be jolly as usual, following Tiff and Tuff to their house for dinner, he can't wait to see what their parents cooked this time, it must be good like all their other dishes! Just thinking about it made him happier. Due to the King of Dreamland having no more access to monsters for over two centuries, he has gotten a little calmer, knowing how to spend time doing things other than eating, but still has one short temper. Meta Knight and his assistants perform few tasks, often observing the skies and even reading together, but they still have their guard up, and they successfully rebuilt the Halberd days ago.

Upon arriving, Tiff opens the door, letting Tuff and Kirby enter first before closing the door, they all pass the living room to enter the Kitchen, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum would be seen setting up the bowls of stew, smiling at them as they all sat down, there was an extra chair in between Tiff and Tuff, she oldest would question it, lifting her spoon, Kirby inhales his entire bowl of stew, Tuff covering his mouth while giggling.

" Mother? Father? Is someone joining us for dinner? "

After speaking, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum looked up from their bowls, looking at their daughter, and Tuff continued eating his stew, smiling widely. Lady Like replied first, he dear husband replying shortly after. 

" Of course, Dear-! "  
" I hope you three know who the visitors are! Fololo and Falala left to get them a while ago! " 

" No wonder why I don't see them around! But we DID see them pass us... wait ―  
Are Meta Knight and his assistants joining us??? If so, that's surprising! "

Tiff would clasp her hands together, Tuff dropping his spoon in the bowl as he looked up from It, replying after Tiff expressed her joy.

" Yeah! I never thought they would join us! They're always busy! "

Before Lady Like had time to open her mouth to speak, she heard a soft knock at the door, she wanted to open it but her husband told her he got it, standing up from his chair to head to the door.  
After opening the door, Fololo and Falala hovered in the room, watching Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade enter. Tiff immediately left her chair, walking around to look at them, she smiled at the small twins but frowned a little upon seeing Meta Knight, she forgot that he's aging, taking a glance at the wooden cane he's using to navigate a little better, she'd quickly make her way over to him, helping him enter the dining room. Tuff and Kirby watched with a bright smile, Sword and Blade entered the Living Room, sitting on the couch as Lady Like walked over to them, each receiving a hot bowl of stew, they both said " Thank you ", watching her nod and walk back into the dining room.

Meta Knight nodded at Tiff, causing her to leave his side and sit in her chair, watching him hop into the chair stationed in between her and Tuff, hanging his cane on the arm, shortly after, Lady Like approached him with a smile, holding a tea kettle.

" Would you like some tea? "

" Ah, Of course. "

Meta Knight replied as Lady Like poured the steaming hot tea into the teacup in front of him, he looked at Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, they all were smiling at him, he couldn't help but chuckle a little, knowing that they were very happy to see him, his eyes were a soft blue for a moment.

" Thank you. "

Said Meta Knight as he nodded toward Lady Like, she nodded back while smiling, heading back to her chair to sit down, placing the kettle in the middle of the table, Tiff continued eating her stew, Kirby left the table, pushing his chair up while heading to the Living Room, greeting Sword and Blade with happy " poyos ", they were heard laughing, Tuff couldn't help but quickly finish his food, joining the others, Tiff sighed, turning to Meta Knight for a moment.

" Meta Knight? [ ' hm? ' ] h-have you been alright recently? "

" Of course, Tiff, why do you ask? "

" Well . . . I notice you looking at the skies more often, you are training more intensely despite your state, and you eventually completed the Halberd! "

Meta Knight remained silent for a short moment, looking at the tea kettle, what an answer Tiff gave him, it almost made him unsure of what he should answer.

". . . I see, we will speak of this later, Tiff. Right now . . . it is not the time. "

Tiff grew silent for a moment, taking her eyes off of Meta Knight while looking at Kirby and Tuff play with the knight's assistants, she smiled, giggling, Meta Knight eventually looked over. Tiff thought how mysterious Meta Knight is, not wanting to speak of his current activities, is he perhaps . . . PREPARING for the arrival of another force? One that is much powerful than Nightmare's? She wanted to think how unlikely that would be, after all, it's been three centuries.

Planet Popstar would now be seen in space, hovering as it twinkled with the stars, but stationed 1,000 light-years away, was a fortress, security was high, many employees were working nonstop, just to deliver monsters to many other planets nearby, it would go over to a saleswoman, typing on a large computer while looking at her abacus, Parallel Nightmare would be seen behind her with a sinister smile, speaking up in a two-toned, distorted voice while pointing to the screen, where another similar planet would be seen.

` Zoom in on that planet, we must find someone WORTHY of being controlled to serve under us, the choice must be wise. ` 

The woman would zoom in on the fellow Planet Popstar, zooming in even more as she caught sight of a cloaked warrior sitting in a chair, speaking with Tiff, her smile was dark, speaking in her low, soft voice, looking over to her master, he leaned over to the screen, his monstrous height still present.

` I found someone just right, gathering data from him now. `

` PERFECT. `

She typed in the appearance of the warrior, the screen showing up the complete appearance, providing her a small description as she read it aloud.

` The pride of The Galaxy Soldier Army, one of the strongest warriors, his name is Meta Knight, he is known for his speed and wielding Galaxia, a golden, sacred blade. Hmm, he'll be a FINE addition.`

Cue such menacing laughter as he looked closely, nodding to every word.  
` He will, send a wave of monsters there right away! I want them to arrive TOMORROW NIGHT, we must capture and brainwash him! `

` Will do, Sir. `

After replying, she'd type furiously, summoning many monsters every second, each having their own level of power while pinpointing the location of the Planet, all while pressing send.  
PERHAPS the planet will not be at peace anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

― It returns back to Planet Popstar, Meta Knight looks up from the table suddenly, startling Tiff, he senses a strange force, strange energy even, looking over to the balcony while grabbing his cane, this caused Tiff to speak to him. 

" Meta Knight . . . ?  
What's going on?? "

Meta Knight's pale yellow eyes looked over to Tiff, holding his cane in his two hands, he noticed how concerned she looked due to her facials.

" Nothing, Tiff, do not worry, I just felt something . . . "

" What was it, Meta Knight? "

" I will tell you when it is necessary, Tiff... "

Tiff was getting quite annoyed, but wouldn't let it get to her, this is the second time Meta Knight said this, it sounded similar to her. Is she NOT eligible for such information? But she knows how much Meta Knight speaks to her, most of it consisting of VERY important information, she wanted to question it, but stayed silent, watching the knight stare at the half-empty teacup for a moment before hopping out of her chair, taking the two empty bowls off the table to wash them in the sink. 

Meta Knight hopped off of the chair, landing on the ground with a small grunt, placing the end of the cane upon the ground while heading in the Living Room, Tiff watched closely before resuming, she cared a lot about his well-being and wanted to make sure he made it out safely. 

As she continued, the knight would walk in front of the couch, Kirby, excitedly greeting him, Meta Knight responded with a small wave, looking toward Sword and Blade Knight, causing them to get up from the couch and approach him. 

" Yes, Sir? "

Sword Knight spoke as he and Blade stood by their lordship's side, ready to aid him.

" We must go, I need to speak to you two about something that is needed to be heard. "

" Let us go, then, Sir! "

Replied Sword Knight as they walked over to the door, Tiff watching at she went through the dining room to exit the Kitchen, adjusting her medallion. 

" Have a safe trip back! We were so glad you three visited! "

Spoke Lady Like as she approached the front, opening the door let them out with a wide smile, Meta Knight nodded toward her as they all walked out, Kirby waving with an abundance of " poyos ", Tuff waved goodbye too.

Tiff watched them leave, suspicion washing over her, she wanted to know what they were going to talk about, but she has to go to sleep soon. Sighing, she applied finishing touches to the Kitchen and dining room, heading to her bedroom as Kirby followed from behind. 

Moments pass, Meta Knight and the other two arrive at the room, the older knight would be standing in front of his desk, looking down at the two, his eyes were lighter green, he spoke in a grave tone. 

" Sword Knight, Blade Knight. . .  
I sense a much stronger force among us. "

" A much stronger . . . — "

Blade Knight started, Sword Knight quickly finishing his sentence afterward;

" Force??? How far is it? — "

" What is it named? "

" It is named /Parallel/ Nightmare Enterprises, I cannot pinpoint his exact location, but I can only assume it is over nine hundred light-years away. 

We must act quickly! "

As Meta Knight spoke, Sword Knight grew concerned about him, he's quite elderly, how will his bad foot react to his speed? What if he needs to fight? He replied with utter concern, stepping forward once, soon being interrupted by Meta Knight.

" But Sir! What about your — "

" That does not matter right now, what matters is that we protect Dream Land and those within it! "

Upon hearing Meta Knight saying those words, Sword and Blade straightened up, holding up their right hands to their heads, saluting while saying in unison.

" Yes, Sir Meta Knight! "


	3. Chapter 3

― Stars twinkle in the night sky, the air was tranquil, and the civilians of Cappy Town were sound asleep, the King's obnoxious snoring would be heard throughout the Castle, even Tiff can hear it, covering her head with her pillow followed by annoyed groans, Tuff performed a similar action, Kirby continued snoozing soundly. Tiff sat up for a while, the pillow landing on the bed, Tuff revealed his face for a moment, they both glanced at Kirby tiredly as Tiff spoke, looking over to her younger sibling.

" How can he sleep through such noise? "

" Huh, you tell me. "

Tuff answered before turning back around in bed, covering his head, Tiff sighed before looking back at Kirby, softly grinning before laying back down, covering her head with her pillow while thinking about Meta Knight and the others, hopefully, they're sleeping well . . . 

Within Meta Knight and his assistants' bedroom, Sword and Blade were sleeping calmly, in full armor, of course, Meta Knight's cane rested on the nightstand alongside the bed, while he himself would be seen sitting up, staring at the stone wall for an unusual amount of time, he's having another bout of insomnia, though, he's less cognizant of his surroundings.

( Suddenly, Meta Knight finds himself hovering in a blood-red void, he heard dark laughter, he heard crackling of thunder a bolt of lightning spreads throughout the atmosphere, he stopped spacing out, turning around only to face Parallel Nightmare and his monstrous smile INCHES away from his face, swiftly floating backward while giving him eye-contact. The warrior eventually started to think if this was all an episode, some sort of vision. )

Sword Knight's sleep became light, slowly sitting up as he stretched, once he looked over to Meta Knight, he became disturbed, his eyes were a frightful, crimson hue, and he appeared to be spacing out. Gazing over to Blade Knight, his partner, who was still asleep, he reached over to shake his arm a few times, loudly whispering to try and wake him up, he's a deep sleeper, so he had to do more than merely shake him.

" Blade Knight, wake up! Meta Knight is going through an illusion! "

When it wasn't quite evident that he was waking up, he gave up and sighed heavily, quickly leaving the bed to head to Meta Knight's, slowly climbing on it as he proceeded to stare into the abyss.

( It then returns to the knight's hallucination, his pale yellow eyes continued glaring at the shades of Parallel Nightmare's as they leaned in closer, he wanted to unsheath Galaxia but noticed his sword was nowhere to be seen in his scabbard, his optics narrowed as laughter reverberated endlessly throughout the void. Parallel Nightmare's slender claws encircled him while the knight hovered upward, his eyes were flickering between pale yellow and red, he writhed, he groaned, the laughter became louder and louder until overhearing familiar voices, they sounded like Sword and Blade, they're telling him to . . . " SNAP OUT OF IT! " )

Meta Knight gasped, the illusion vanished, his eyes shifted back to a pale yellow, observing his knights sitting in front of him with concern, he sighed calmly, placing the left hand on Sword Knight's shoulder, and his right hand upon Blade Knight's, softly speaking in a way to calm them down, despite the experience he had.

" You two, please, do not worry . . . I am fine. "

" Are you sure, Sir? You're worrying us more! "

Upon hearing Sword Knight's reply, he nodded, caressing his shoulder a bit. Meta Knight didn't want them to worry, even though it will be unlikely to take their mind off of it, he took note of how resolute they have gotten over the centuries, the only way he put them at ease is by telling them that he'll explain it, though, it's rather late, and he presumably woke them up.

" I will describe it tomorrow morning, it is quite late.  
I want you two to sleep. "

Letting go of their shoulders, they both agreed, leaving Meta Knight's bed while heading to their own. Meta Knight watched for a moment before laying down and pulling the pink blankets on him, casually drifting to sleep as his eyes shifted to dark orange.


	4. Chapter 4

― Morning has arrived in Dreamland, everyone is doing their common routines, even going shopping, and some would be entering Kawasaki's restaurant, exiting with faces of pleasure ( throughout the three centuries, Chef Kawasaki was getting more skilled at cooking, preparing dishes WORTH trying, even Meta Knight had the opportunity to try his food ). 

Sword and Blade were seen in the Living Room of Tiff's family, watching TV, Meta Knight commanded them to go, certain to catch up with them. Tiff opened the door to the room, carrying a few bags as she exclaimed out to her parents, quickly taking notice of the knight's companions as she placed one hand on her hip, walking over to the couch.

" Mooooom! Daaaaaaad! I'm back ―  
Sword? Blade? Where's Meta Knight? Aren't you guys supposed to be with him? "

Sword and Blade Knight immediately looked over to Tiff, they noticed how annoyed she seemed.

" Oh! Uh, Meta Knight told us to come here to check on you guys! He'll be here soon! "

Tiff was shocked upon hearing the answer, she constantly finds Sword and Blade by Meta Knight's side, her angered expression softened to a relaxed smile, the two sighed from relief. Lady Like approached Tiff, beaming as she gently took the bags out of her daughter's hands, softly telling her " Thank you. ", the teen smiled brightly before glancing back at Sword and Blade Knight again, her hands by her side as she responded.

" Oh! Well, if that's the case, enjoy your stay, guys!! "

After speaking, she left the couch, leaving Sword and Blade alone as they turned back around, watching the television once more.

Meta Knight would be still in the bedroom, sitting up in bed for a moment before reaching over to grab his cane off of the Nightstand, " !! " he absolutely forgot to address the hallucination he had last night to them! He sighed heavily, eventually grabbing the wooden cane and removing the blankets, sliding out of bed as carefully as he can, landing rather roughly on the ground. A small grunt left him as he placed the end of the cane on the stone surface, making his way over to the door, thank goodness they left it open...!

He finally exited the bedroom, lifting his cane as he walked down the small case of stairs, walking around the rug ( he slipped on it a few times, Meta Knight thought it was best to avoid it ) as he headed toward the second door, slowly opening it up as he walked out, facing left as he gently closed it. Suddenly, his pauldron felt heavier than usual, looking over as he heard a hearty chuckle.

" Yo, Meta Knight! It's good seein' you out again! I have a question to ask ya! "

King Dedede's hand would be seen on Meta Knight's shoulder, he didn't seem to mind, Meta Knight and the King grew closer ever since the previous foe was defeated.

" Go on, Sire. "

A wide smile would be seen going across the King's beak, he held his right hand in front of Meta Knight's, responding while his left hand grasped his mallet, lunging it over his shoulder.

" Would you like for me to assist ya? "

Meta Knight's smile was concealed under his chipped mask, he gave him a look of gratitude, how generous of Dedede. The knight rested his hand upon the King's, holding it gently. The King pulled him a little closer as they walked down the hall. Escargoon and Captain Waddle Doo were watching a decent distance away from them, the snail had his arms crossed as they both looked at each other confusedly, though Escargoon seemed more suspicious.

Meanwhile, with the royal family of eight ( including Kirby ), Tiff would be lecturing her brother Tuff, most likely due to him performing another childish act in front of visitors, albeit Sword and Blade are used to it by now. Tuff was hardly paying attention to Tiff's words, this caused her to become slightly annoyed, dismissing him as he walked away speedily. Sighing heavily, she turned to Sword and Blade, they were resting on the floor, drawing with Kirby. Tiff spoke up, causing them all to lift their heads.

" Sword, Blade, do you guys know how long it takes for him to arrive? "

" Oh, it depends! But he told us he'll be able to make it, he didn't point out a specific time. "

Tiff nodded once Blade Knight answered her, leaning over the couch to see what Kirby was drawing, it was an unfinished drawing of him riding the warp star, she smiled gently, leaving the couch for a moment.

Minutes pass, Tuff would be sitting on the couch, perking up as he heard a knock on the door, quickly getting up to answer it as he found Meta Knight and Dedede, smiling upon Meta Knight arriving, he helped him enter, the knight nodded at the King as he bashfully chuckled, Tiff is currently absent, but if she saw the King, she would get irritated. 

" Sword! Blade! It's time for ya'll duties! Cover some of Meta Knight's too! "

The King left the door as Tuff kept it open for Sword and Blade, they exited quickly, closing the door from behind. With a little giggle, Tuff turned to Meta Knight, placing his hands on the back of his head, Meta Knight looked back, quickly turning away to head in the Living Room, Tiff just exited her room, smiling once she saw Meta Knight in the Living Room, unaware that Dedede aided him. She'd quickly walked up to the front, waving at Meta Knight as she spoke enthusiastically.

" Meta Knight! You're visiting us again! How long are you going to stay? "

" . . . As long as I want to, Tiff. "

Hearing this made Tiff smile widely, gently patting Meta Knight's hand.

( Many hours pass as it now strikes Sunset, Meta Knight fell asleep on the couch while the family was watching TV, snoring softly, Tiff wrapped him up in his cloak, placing his cane on the table set in front of them, however, she did eventually wake him up to eat a small snack. During the rest of his time staying there, Sword and Blade returned from their duties, greeting Meta Knight with light hugs.

It's now Nighttime, Meta Knight left the room while Tiff and the others were eating Dinner, his cane in his right hand, the halls were empty, he assumed that the Waddle Dees were eating Dinner as well, and of course, he knew the King was. )

Though, this time, the silence made the knight more aware of his surroundings, slowly walking to the right as he looked around, lightly striking his cane against the ground. The farther he went, the darker it became, he heard light groaning, he heard growling, and even the tapping of the stone ceiling. Meta Knight quickly looked up, seeing nothing but clustered, red eyes, gasping, he stepped back a few more times, quickly dropping his cane.

" monsters . . . "

The knight muttered as the monsters jumped off, surrounding him from all sides, trying to attack him, many were brandishing maces, swords, and spears. Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia as it took shape. He jumped on a nearby wall, launching off of it as he ran the opposite way, putting pressure on his ( bad ) foot, he had no choice but to leave his cane behind as the monsters followed. Few were firing lasers from every swing they performing, Meta Knight dodged a few while some soared freely, going through his cloak and destroying nearby Castle walls with loud explosions.

This startled Dedede, Tiff's family, Sword, Blade, and the Waddle Dees. Meta Knight couldn't continue running as he quickly turned around, directly attacking the enemies with countless slashes and a few shouts, many disappeared, their weapons left behind, the knight didn't notice anymore coming, thinking that Parallel Nightmare only sent a certain amount. But . . . they're NOT after Kirby, they're after HIM. 

Something grabbed his cloak, causing him to turn around and strike, another monster tried to jump on him, Meta Knight turned around and swiftly kicked it away, two more tried to do the same, the knight giving them a beam to the face, diminishing upon contact as they soared to the other side of the hall, sliding on the ground as they stopped at King Dedede's feet, he would flatten them with his hammer.

" Meta Knight! Where did these guys come from?! "

Shouted Dedede as he watched Meta Knight strike a few, running over to assist him. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala would be heading to where they were, Tiff was holding Meta Knight's cane, and Sword and Blade were far ahead.

" They're from /Parallel/ Nightmare Enterprises. "

" PARALLEL Nightmare Enterprises?! And what do they want from us?! "

" I do not know, but It must be something bad. "

" Yeah, it MUST be! "

Apparently, the King knows about Parallel Nightmare, but not as much as Meta Knight. As they continued to fight off the monsters together, Meta Knight heard his name being called by more than one person, one was Sword Knight and one was Tiff, this caused him to look over to the right, finding Tiff and the others waving at him as Sword and Blade Knight ran over to attack the monsters surrounding the two, the group grew smaller and smaller.

Only seconds passed, Meta Knight heard frightened screams, noticing that one of the sword-wielding monsters were running directly at Tiff, this caused him to sprint over and slide in front of her, taking a blow to his side, they all froze in horror as he collapsed and lost grip of Galaxia, clenching his wound. Sword Knight shouted and swiftly attacked the monster from behind, Dedede attacked what seemed like the last monster, the rest quickly ran over to Meta Knight, washed over with anxiety and fear.

" We must go! He's badly injured! "

Sword Knight spoke as he lowered a little, turning Meta Knight on his side to examine the wound, it appeared to be a large, crimson gash, they all shuddered upon seeing it, Fololo and Falala had to turn away for a moment, they all eventually nodded in agreement.

Sword Knight would pick up the motionless knight, holding him in his arms as they all rushed to Meta Knight's room.


	5. Chapter 5

― Upon arriving, Sword Knight lays Meta Knight in bed, immediately tending to the wound, Tiff assisting as everyone watched anxiously, King Dedede could hardly look due to how severe it appeared.

Minutes pass, Sword Knight and Tiff did what they could to aid the injury, sitting back as the knight remained unconscious for a moment. Shortly, Blade Knight detects movements from Meta Knight, followed by everyone else, Dedede urged everyone to give him some space.

Meta Knight's eyes slowly open, scanning his surroundings, he overhead many voices that expressed pure joy, Dedede was first to come near, placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at him, appearing relaxed before slowly sitting up, pausing every other second, Sword Knight had to help him. 

" M-Meta Knight...  
What's going on? W-where did these monsters come from? "

" Yeah! "

Spoke Tiff and Tuff as Kirby sat in front of Meta Knight, moving his hands a little, he chucked for a short moment before looking over to Tiff and Tuff as his eyes shifted to a much lighter green, due to his age, his eye color started to get pale. Meta Knight spoke, King Dedede sitting in a chair beside him, Tiff took notice but wouldn't question it, even though she was very skeptical.

" I am afraid that we are dealing with a much stronger foe . . . stronger than our previous one, he will take more than us to defeat. 

I sense that he'll bring much stronger monsters, ones that we have never seen before, and take me away from this planet to serve them. "

Tiff scanned the room, she noticed how different Dedede, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight reacted to it, making her conclude that she told them first, why did Meta Knight think it wasn't a good time to tell her? 

Perhaps it was because she doubt it would happen . . . perhaps it was because her guard was low at the time, Meta Knight is aged and protected her from a blow that could have injured her terribly! Tiff would reply, lifting up her head and slightly puffing out her chest, showing him that she's valorous.

" If that's the case, then we can try our best to protect Dream Land, you, and its inhabitants! I really don't want everything to fall into ruin like what happened last time!! "

" Good, Tiff. But I do not know about the second part  
. . . There is a chance. "

Replied Meta Knight as he turned to the King, who was smiling sympathetically toward him, he couldn't help but conceal another smile. Tiff looked toward the two again, crossing her arms until Meta Knight spoke again, his eyes returning back to a pale yellow.

" You all must go to sleep, it is quite late, your parents must be worried about you, Tiff and Tuff..! "

Tiff checked the time, sighing a bit, she really doesn't want to leave Meta Knight, his injury (that is currently bandaged) still looks very bad, yet, her parents are still a little strict about their bedtime. Tiff sighed, nodding as she went over to Meta Knight, giving him a gentle hug before leaving as Tuff, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala followed, all while waving at Meta Knight.

" Ah, I might as well get some sleep too! I want you to sleep as good as ya can, alright? "

Dedede spoke while standing up, helping Meta Knight lay back down before the knight received a forehead kiss from the one and only. 

Sword and Blade scattered, resting in their beds as the King approached the exit, turning off the light before exiting and closing the door.

However, as everyone within the Castle was getting ready for bed, deep inside Whispy Woods was a familiar, dark figure with red, glowing eyes, zipping his way over to Cappy Town, even targeting the Castle with a nefarious intent to STEAL.


	6. Chapter 6

— " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !!!! "

That loud, rage-filled scream would be heard throughout the Castle and in parts of Dreamland, jolting everyone awake as they looked around. 

Meta Knight was the first to leave the room, quickly but carefully making his way over to the King's bedroom as Sword and Blade Knight followed, rapid striking of the wooden cane against the stone surface were resounding throughout the halls. Tiff and the others were catching up from behind. 

" Sire! "

Meta Knight shouted as he entered the bedroom, finding the King, accompanied by Escargoon, rummaging through his desk, looking under the covers, and even inside the closet, the King is missing something VERY important! King Dedede looked over to the group he brought into his room, giving the knight eye-contact for a long period of time before looking at everyone else. 

" I'm missin' somethin'!! "

Taking note upon the King's angered features, he looked over to Tiff, she nodded and left the room, on her way to check on Cappy Town, Kirby quickly followed her. Tuff watched before looking over to Dedede, crossing his arms as he tapped his foot, shortly speaking.

" Dedede! What are you missing in particular? "

The King's anger quickly left him as the kid inquired him, quickly crossing his arms, Escargoon wanted to speak for him. 

" Well! Y'see, it's a — "

King Dedede quickly cut him off by placing his large, gloved hands upon Escargoon's head, pushing it down as he spoke with an annoyed tone.

" N-none of ya business! Why should y'all know?! "

" Hey! Can you just tell me? I want to know how it looks like just in case we find it!! "

" ughhh, fine! It's . . . It's a uhh, present! Yeah, it's a present! "

Replied King Dedede as he lets go of Escargoon, giving him a small look before glancing back at Tuff, Meta Knight couldn't stand any longer and sat on Dedede's bed, his assistants joining him as Tuff replied in a sassy tone. 

" Oh, yeah? Who is it for?? What does it look like?? "

King Dedede was silent for a short moment, looking away as he crossed his arms, Meta Knight looked at him curiously, the King was hesitant to respond, causing him to think that the present must be for him. 

" N-none of your business, kid! "

" really! I bet it's for — "

Tuff was about to speak of the knight's name as the King sweated greatly, but was interrupted by Tiff, running into the room as she shouted;

" Meta Knight! Curio's artifacts are missing! None of the other Cappys could have done it! "

Meta Knight looked up, glancing at Tiff as he hopped off of the bed, landing on the ground while taking out his cane, placing the end on the ground while walking over to Tiff, Sword and Blade landing beside him.

" I am afraid that we are dealing with another foe, one that has grown stronger and stronger, and was even within this very own planet the entire time . . . "

" Oh no! "

As soon as Tiff exclaimed, loud thunder reverberated throughout Dream Land, causing Dedede and Escargoon to tremble greatly.

Meta Knight would put up his cane, sprinting over to the balcony while the gray clouds became swollen and magenta, everyone were watching in fear from behind as an eye formed in the center, the knight softly whispered two words;

" Venom Kracko . . . "


	7. Venom Kracko ( PART I )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * OH YEAH! Kirby does look different to an extent, his eyes are more blue, he carries a small, red cloak and brandishes the Rainbow Sword from Dream Land 2, ( I never thought of this but yeah ;_; )
> 
> * Dedede looks different too!! He wears a blue kimono, and his hat is the same color as well :]

— " Venom Kracko ?! "

Tiff exclaimed as Meta Knight would still be staring at the sky, watching the eye of the monster open, its slit-like pupil glaring at him, the knight lightly shuddered, looking over at Tiff as he nodded.

" Yes, Venom Kracko is a much poisonous version of Kracko, it can shower areas with toxic gases, it can make anyone who inhales them extremely sick.

I want you and Tuff to go into Cappy Town and tell everyone to enter their homes, make sure Whispy Woods and the animals are safe. 

I will get Kirby. "

Tiff was worried about this, but she nodded, quickly leaving the room as Tuff followed, Fololo and Falala wanted to tag along. King Dedede walked over to Meta Knight, placing a hand on his shoulder, this action caused the knight to look up while the King spoke in a concerned tone. 

" Meta Knight, will you be alright on your own? "

The knight lightly nodded, placing a hand on Dedede's before walking away from the balcony, Escargoon closed the door to it just in case Venom Kracko is ready to release the toxins.

" I am sure . . . Sword and Blade Knight are here just in case you need them, Sire.

Now, I must go, I want you all to stay safe. "

" I really want you to stay safe too, Meta Knight . . . this monster sounds deadly! "

King Dedede replied with sincerity in his voice as Meta Knight nodded, quickly leaving the room. Now, what happened to that present? It was resting on his desk last night, he knows nobody else could have stolen it. 

He really needs it, this present is very important...

Meta Knight quickly exits the Castle, his wooden cane absent as he looked up into the sky, noticing a yellowish-green color outlining the clouds as Venom Kracko watching him with narrowing eyes, he shuddered once more as the atmosphere darkened, the monster is nearly ready to release the toxins, he must hurry . . . Meanwhile in Whispy Woods, Tiff and Tuff were making sure the animals evacuated safely and that Whispy Woods was protected, coincidentally, Meta Knight would be nearby, looking around for Kirby

Kirby was close to Meta Knight, running around as he kept his eyes on the sky, eventually bumping into the elderly knight, causing him to stagger forward, turning around to only find Kirby, he sighed in relief, grabbing the pink puff's nub while he ran out of the forest, heading to the nearest building, Kirby's house. Tiff and Tuff noticed Meta Knight, looking at each other before following from behind as Fololo and Falala quickly followed, keeping their eyes on the sky before Fololo shouted out;

" Hurry! It's getting ready! "

Meta Knight noticed his running pace slowing down, picking up Kirby as he threw him in front of the door, yelling at him to open the door so Tiff and Tuff could enter. Kirby quickly opened the door, Tuff entering as Tiff stood at the entrance, making sure Meta Knight could enter as well, Fololo and Falala watched while hovering above the house, all of a sudden, the knight's foot started to stiffen, the gash on his side glowed red underneath the bandages, this caused him to shout and fall onto the ground, Tiff's heart skipped a beat, staring up at the sky as it rained down toxic gases. Tuff told her to close the door too many times, fearing that the toxins will reach them.

" Fololo!! Falala!! Are you guys able to get him? "

Shouted Tiff as Falala looked at her from above, quickly looking toward Meta Knight, who was struggling to get up. The gas was coming down fast, Fololo and Falala would speedily hover over to Meta Knight, each grabbing his arm as they lifted him up, swiftly entering the house with Tiff, closing the door. Fololo and Falala placed Meta Knight on the ground, helping him stand on his feet, he's gently clench his side for a moment before looking over to Tiff and Tuff, speaking shortly.

" Venom Kracko has now released the toxins, it will take it a while to stop. I know a way Kirby can strike its eye. "

" How?? I don't think Kirby is immune to those toxins! "

Meta Knight was silent for a moment, looking at Kirby polishing his sword. It was obvious Kirby wasn't immune to it, he'd look out of the window as he noticed Venom Kracko was still up in the sky. This is when the knight had a risky idea . . . unsheathing Galaxia as it took shape, calling over Kirby.

" Kirby, how about we both go up against Venom Kracko, what do you think? "

Kirby hopped up and down excitedly, holding his sword up in the air as Tiff frowned upon the idea, placing a hand on Meta Knight's shoulder, causing him to look at her as she spoke. 

" Meta Knight, are you sure this is a good idea? I really don't want you to get hurt again . . . "

" Of course, Tiff, I have been through worse. Once the gases clear, I want you to take out the Warp Star. "

Frowning persistent, Tiff nodded, opening her medallion to have a look at the Warp Star before closing it. She's very worried about Meta Knight, yes, he's been through things worse but . . . he's getting older and he might not be able to survive a fall from the sky, however, she trusts him. Meta Knight takes his hand off of his side, staring back at the window as minutes pass, he started to take notice that the gases were vanishing rather quickly, this caused him to quickly turn to Kirby and nod, approaching the door as Kirby opened it.

" Tiff. "

That was the only word that left from underneath his mask, she knew what to do. Tiff you would take the small star out of her medallion, tossing it in the ground as it grew larger, she'd watch the two hop onto the medium-sized, shimmering Warp Star, watching them take off into the sky. The girl held her hands up to her chest, watching them head over to Venom Kracko, she was scared for Meta Knight . . .


	8. Venom Kracko ( PART II )

― Tiff would be seen watching from the house as Kirby and Meta Knight looked down at them, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala were waving at them, the pink puffball would smile, waving back. Meanwhile at the Castle, Dedede looked out of the Balcony as soon as the toxic gases vanished, catching sight of Kirby and Meta Knight on the Warp Star, heading to the deadly monster. The King grew concerned, the knight is quite elderly, he hasn't fought in a while as well and . . . what if he FELL? Will Kirby catch him in time?? So many questions, yet so little time to answer them . . . King Dedede called over Sword and Blade Knight, watching them enter the room with haste.

" Sword! Blade! I want ya'll to leave the Castle and follow after 'em! And if ya'll want to, check on Tiff and the others! Got that? "

Upon the duo hearing his orders, they started to think about what the knight told them, but quickly thought about how much Dedede cares about Meta Knight. Looking back at the King, they both nodded, quickly leaving the room to leave the Castle. If they have to go against their lordship's orders, then so be it.

While Meta Knight and Kirby were heading up to Venom Kracko, they both would stand up from their places, Kirby would grab ahold of Meta Knight's left arm to make sure he doesn't lose balance and fall, there is a 85 percent chance that he will due to his bad foot. Finally, Venom Kracko glances over with its narrowed eyes, sending a wave lightning their way as many exited their homes, looking into the sky, Tiff and the others watched with extreme anxiety, Sword and Blade Knight would be seen running over to them, shouting their names as they all glanced over.

Meta Knight was the first to swing his sword upon seeing the bolts of lightning head their way, sending them back at the monster as it took every single hit, moving its pupil around as it finally became smaller, eventually becoming a single cloud with various spikes so it could hover around the two. The clouds covering the atmosphere like a blanket remained magenta, meaning that Venom Kracko must be defeated in order for the clouds to turn back into their original color and form. Kirby and the much older knight glanced at each other, nodding as they stared back at Venom Kracko, waiting for any sign of movement while preparing their weapons to strike. Though, Venom Kracko did not arrive to get Kirby, it arrived to get Meta Knight.

The knight prepared himself to protect Kirby just in case, but much to his surprise, Venom Kracko aimed ice beams in his direction, and he was not prepared to defend HIMSELF. Kirby quickly hopped in front of him, swinging his rainbow blade at the beams, watching them shatter upon impact. Meta Knight looked at Kirby, giving him a gentle pat on the head as the sharp shards of ice headed back to Venom Kracko, it quickly dodged them, advancing closer to Meta Knight and Kirby.

The Warp Star hovered back a little as Meta Knight and Kirby looked back at each other, they must find a way to DIRECTLY attack its eye. Suddenly, Venom Kracko releases some of it spikes as it homed toward Meta Knight, the knight wanted to protect himself, quickly stepping in front of Kirby as the Warp Star hovered around, the spikes followed as the knight shouted, sending sword beams at every single one, exploding upon contact. These explosions were strong enough to knock Meta Knight off of his feet, but he was held close by Kirby.

As a duo, they both attacked it from behind, watching it take damage while it hovered away. Venom Kracko turned around as more spikes grew around its magenta cloud, squinting at them as heavy droplets were released from the sky, Meta Knight protected him and Kirby by grabbing one of the Warp Star's arms and the puffball's nub, giving the star a little pat as it flipped over. Meta Knight held on as tight as he could, Kirby looking up at him with worry. Finally, as soon as it stopped, the Warp Star flipped over, Meta Knight and Kirby landing back on it as the knight's blade radiated brightly.

It's time . . .

A shout emitted from his mask as he leapt from the Warp Star, holding up his blade he impaled it through Venom Kracko's eye. Everyone gasped, Dedede would don a horrified expression, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala all looked frightened, Sword and Blade would look away, it is not a pretty sight.

Venom Kracko took immense damage, growing furious as its cloud shifted to black with crimson outlines, the large clouds covering the atmosphere corresponded with its color change. Meta Knight quickly took his blade out of its eye and in a flash, he was struck by one of its spikes, falling out of the sky as he was caught off-guard, Tiff's frightful scream was heard. Kirby gasped, the Warp Star diving down quickly as he reached outward to try and grab Meta Knight's hands despite his limited range.

Meta Knight quickly opened his eyes as he found himself falling to his possible death, turning around to find Kirby on the Warp Star, reaching to grab at least one of his hands.

He gasped, quickly reaching toward Kirby's nub as hard as he can, closing his eyes to brace himself for impact as the furious Venom Kracko watched, its eye narrowing as soon as Kirby was finally able to grab his hand, struggling to lift him up as Venom aimed lightning bolts at Meta Knight.

The Warp Star moved abruptly, causing Kirby to nearly let go of Meta Knight's hand, everyone turned away as screams were heard. Meta Knight stared at the bolts swinging at them as they homed in on Venom Kracko, watching it take damage.

" Perfect. "

Meta Knight muttered as he swung his body a little, he was able to swing higher to the point that he was able to grab the Warp Star, Kirby helping him up.

Venom Kracko looked as if it was done, suddenly engulfing Meta Knight in toxic gases, wanting to attack him headfirst, if it wants to finish Meta Knight now, then it should be DONE . . . Meta Knight lowered his body, covering himself in his cloak as he would be heard coughing, hacking, and wheezing.

Upon hearing the knight struggle to breathe, Kirby dons an angered expression, stepping back a few times as he leapt into the air, letting out a loud cry as he performed a glossy, rainbow sword beam, watching it slice through Venom Kracko.

Venom Kracko would be caught off-guard, feeling the fiery blade first go through its delicate body and through its eye, they started to swell up, smoke emitting from its body as its eyeball became completely black, Kirby landed on the Warp Star as it exploded, the star was took aback while Meta Knight lost his footing, slipping as he fell off of the Warp Star.

Once more, the Warp Star dived toward Meta Knight as Dedede watched the knight fall from a certain angle, he appeared to be in the woods, quickly sprinting toward the entrance of Cappy Town, Kirby would not be able to catch him in time . . . Little did the King know that Tiff and the others are close behind. 

Kirby was scared, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch him, the Warp Star wasn't fast enough this time. Thankfully, King Dedede was in the right place to catch Meta Knight, leaping toward him as he caught him in his arms, sliding against the ground. 

The knight's breathing was labored as the King sat up and uncovered him, his visor was pitch-black as he was unconscious, Tiff was the first to shout from fear.

" META KNIGHT!! "


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this chapter marks the debut of Yamikage

― Minutes pass, the sky is a gradient coral, the clouds are a soft, pale yellow, and the Cappys are still sitting outside, worrying about Meta Knight. After all, he breathed in a dangerous amount of toxins, why WOULDN'T they be? Dedede would be in his bedroom, placing Meta Knight upon his bed as he seemed half-conscious, grabbing Dedede's robe weakly as the king frowned a little, gently rubbing his hand. Sword and Blade Knight quickly went off to get Meta Knight some water due to his breathing. Tiff and Tuff were told return to their parents as they did reluctantly, King's orders.

Within the Castle halls, Escargoon would be once more, counting the Waddle Dees as Captain Waddle Doo would be walking among the Waddle Dees, doing what both a Captain and cousin would do. Sword and Blade Knight would be seen hastily making their way into the royal kitchen, Sword Knight took out a small glass and handed it to Blade Knight, he quickly fills it up with crystal clear water.

Dedede would hear their footsteps progressively grow louder, slowly getting up from the bed until feeling Meta Knight suddenly grab ahold of his robe, this caused him to quickly turn to the knight, he still had a small frown, freezing where he was. Meta Knight spoke in a hoarse voice, pulling Dedede close to him.

" Please do not leave . . . I do not want to be alone. "

Upon hearing his words with such a voice, his heart sank, he really did feel bad for him . . . He sighed, sitting back on the bed as he held Meta Knight's hand gently, his kingly duties can wait, his knight requires company.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight entered after a few seconds, walking around to bed to hand the glass to King Dedede, he said "thanks" as the two left, holding hands, they have duties to tend to together. The king would look over to Meta Knight, hearing him wheeze faintly made him feel awful as he helped him sit up, making sure he wasn't in any sort of pain. Upon succeeding, he'd hand Meta Knight the glass, turning away to respect his privacy. 

" Meta Knight, will you be fine if I leave to do my duties? I think it would be great if you sleep for a while . . . "

The knight would drink some of the water, clearing his throat as he placed it on the desk, it burned in response... Meta Knight slowly lowered his mask, looking at the king, who's back was facing toward him and replied, his voice sounded much clearer, though his wheezing persisted.

" I will be just fine, do what you need to keep the peace, Sire. "

King Dedede turned around and noticed that his mask was back on, it looked chipped and filled with scratches, he wondered if Meta Knight had replicas and waited until his current mask gives way to wear another one. Upon the knight finishing his words, he smiled sympathetically toward the last few words, giving Meta Knight's hands a few pats before walking over to the door, later turning off the light and exiting the room so the knight could sleep in peace.

Meanwhile with Tiff and the others, they'd be meeting in her room, she seemed to be crossing her arms as Kirby looked a little lost, why does she seem so...angry? Tiff then looked over to her younger brother, speaking in an agitated tone.

" Have you guys noticed how . . . 'calm' Dedede is? Why is he so nice all of a sudden? "

Tuff looked over to Tiff, wearing an annoyed expression, King Dedede has ALWAYS been like this ever since Nightmare has been defeated. Obviously, Tiff was too engulfed in the past to even notice, his former, selfish actions is blinding her to a high degree, Tuff later replied, crossing his arms while looking at his older sister.

" He has ALWAYS been nice, Tiff! You just don't notice! Maybe you should pay more attention to what's going on right now instead of focusing on the past! I bet if you ask Meta Knight, he'll say the same thing! "

" How do YOU know if he's trying to trick us? What if he's acting nice just to win our loyalty? The Cappys already like him! "

Upon hearing Tiff's reply, he grew indignant, she's SO stubborn, maybe if Meta Knight speaks to her, she might change. Fololo, Falala, and Kirby seemed to be on Tuff's side more, making Tiff feel betrayed as she left the room.

[ . . . ]

Hours pass as it strikes midnight, all the Cappys remain asleep, followed by the rotund King and Escargoon. Meta Knight lays awake in his bed, troubled by the burning pain he feels in his throat as it grows intense second by second, closing his eyes tightly. However, he did not know that another presence is hidden under his bed with glowing, crimson eyes, there was an intruder within the Castle, the foe stealthily made its way pass the guards, even ending up badly injuring the army leader as he laid motionless in the halls, many trembling Waddle Dees surrounding him in panic.

The intruder thought it was time to strike, slowly sliding out from underneath the bed while brandishing a katana. The intruder appeared to be Yamikage, a ninja who USED to fight alongside the Star Warriors, eventually betraying them to fight with NME, a company that has been destroyed over three centuries ago. Yamikage told himself that he would return to destroy the remaining warriors, getting ready to put Meta Knight out of his misery as he arose, holding up the sharp blade as he got ready to impale him.

\- !!

Meta Knight knew a dark presence was behind him, quickly turning around to kick the ninja in the face, watching him fall backwards with a faint shout before crawling out of bed with prominent wheezing, falling off as he roughly landed on his feet, painfully sprinting to the door as he swung it open, quickly leaving the bedroom.

" I'm not letting you get away THAT easily! "

The ninja would shout before zipping out of the room, the knight shouting as he slipped on the orange rug underneath his feet, grasping onto a nearby chair as Yamikage attempted to swing the katana at him, suddenly missing the attack as Meta Knight ducked, finding a portion of the chair sliced clean off. Meta Knight got a good glance of him, it was none other than Yamikage, he must have slipped past the guards and hid under his bed! 

The knight tried to knock him off-course by kicking him again, gasping once Yamikage caught it, chuckling as he kicked him with his available foot, watching the other fall forward onto the stone ground. This was his opportunity . . . he quickly sprinted toward the door, exiting into the hallway as he looked around frantically, turning to the right as he ran that way.

Yamikage grew agitated, quickly leaving the room as he looked about the halls until turning right, finding Meta Knight's cloak disappear around the corner. Sword and Blade eventually woke up from the commotion, both quickly turning to the door as they found it open, glancing at each other.

Meanwhile with Meta Knight, he lost his footing while running throughout the hall, tripping over as he fell on his stomach, Yamikage caught up rather quickly, jumping up in the air as he held the blade downward, getting ready to pummel in the knight's direction. Meta Knight had Galaxia in his right hand, swinging his body sideways to land on his back before pushing himself upward, attacking Yamikage with a forceful, mighty swing after getting to his feet.

The ninja was stunned upon the strike, canceling his attack as he landed in front of Meta Knight, gradually stumbling backward until launching and clinging onto one of the walls, throwing seven to eight kunai at him, little did he know that Sword and Blade would be heading his way. Meta Knight was focused on only the knives, swinging his golden blade swiftly at the knives as they flew off in many directions, however, he missed one kunai as it impaled his arm, the blade was dyed in a dark crimson color as he forcefully released a painful scream, reaching a portion of the Castle as it jolted Dedede and Escargoon awake.

" Who's screamin' ?! "

Shouted Dedede as he quickly sat up, looking around as he took off his sleeping cap, turning on the lights. Soon, Escargoon opened His Majesty's door, it seemed that he woke up from the scream as well, but he has urgent news to address, watching the King quickly change out of his clothes.

" I dunno but we may be dealin' with an intruder, Sire! That scream sounded like ― "

" Meta Knight! It sounded JUST LIKE Meta Knight! The intruder might be after him! I want you to go right as I go left, got it? We might just be able to catch him before he goes further! "

Escargoon nodded as he ran out of the room, turning right as he sprinted, he may be a snail but he is very fast and reliable. Dedede grabbed the mallet stationed near his Nightstand, running out his room, he did not CARE about the darkness, all he cared about was making sure Meta Knight is alright and that this intruder is defeated.

Sword and Blade intervened in the battle as Meta Knight trudged back a few times, gripping his injured arm as he stared at the stained kunai on the ground. Yamikage wanted to fight Meta Knight, not THESE TWO, but they were a challenge alright. Every hit was just as strong and forceful as their lordship's. He grew irked as every hit he attempts to land on them result in a counter attack, striking Blade Knight headfirst in the chest as he staggered backward a few times, gripping the wound. Sword Knight couldn't continue fighting, the well-being of his partner became a much stronger concern.

" perfect.  
now, back to YOU. "

Yamikage turned around to face the knight, chuckling as he spun his blade. Meta Knight started to become lightheaded, though that did not stop him from grabbing Galaxia's hilt, his stained, crimson-colored gloves were printed upon the hilt. The knight felt Galaxia getting heavier and heavier until Yamikage launched at him, swinging his blade as Meta Knight shouted, blocking the attack with his sword as he fell on the ground.

The ninja smiled widely, placing the blade upon the knight's cracked, chipped mask, though the knight could have won the fight against the ninja easily, his current condition proved to be a much difficult task, it was as if Yamikage chose the right time to fight him.

" Slaughtering you is the only way I can get to Kirby! "

As the knight slowly sat up, he noticed King Dedede behind Yamikage, sighing softly in relief, he knew he'd come, the ninja grew confused as he found Escargoon behind Meta Knight, holding the injured Captain close to him with a smug grin. Yamikage turned to the side, only seeing a wooden mallet come in contact with his face, slamming into a wall as he dropped something valuable, a small, navy blue box. King Dedede quickly picked it up as he peered inside, thank GOODNESS he didn't take it . . . thank GOODNESS.

It seems that Yamikage was defeated, slowly standing up as he threw a smoke bomb downward, vanishing mysteriously. King Dedede didn't seem to care at all, quickly walking up to Meta Knight as he examined the injury, it doesn't look good. He'd look toward Escargoon and Sword Knight, speaking in a grave tone.

" Sword Knight, take Blade Knight to the infirmary, Escargoon, take Waddle Doo as well, I will take Meta Knight, make sure there are no injured Waddle Dees on the way too. "

They all nodded as Sword Knight picked up Blade Knight, quickly following Escargoon to the infirmary. Dedede looked at Meta Knight with a frown, gently picking him up as he held him in his arms, kissing his forehead gently as he spoke, following the others after a few minutes.

" Everythin' will be alright, we have the right tools to help ya out. Jus' try to relax for now. "


End file.
